Imitation Black
by Srita. Inutilidad
Summary: Se veía atrapada, así era todos los días desde que los había conocido. Pero nunca le habría gustado de otra manera. Unos Vampiros Demasiado Sensuales, que en cualquier momento que desearan la harían suya y de nadie mas.Final
1. Capitulo I:Atrapada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a**Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Nota:** Inspirado en la canción "Imitation Black"-Vocaloid (Kaito, Gakupo, Len).

**Advertencia:** DuncanxCourtneyxTrent con Intento de Lemon(?) xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Imitation Black<strong>

_**Atrapada**_

Se veía atrapada, así era todos los días desde que los había conocido. Pero nunca le habría gustado de otra manera.

La tenían aprisionada entre sus dos cuerpos tan fríos como hielo, le encantaba esa sensación. Una de las manos se metió por debajo de su pequeño camisón negro tocando sus pechos, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del azabache al notar que la chica no traía el sujetador. Su compañero no se quería quedar atrás, sin dejar de abrazarla sus dedos bajaron hasta la suave tela de sus bragas, emitió un pequeño gemido, sabían que quería mas.

El primero destrozo el camisón de la morena; acerco su cara hasta los pechos bien formados de la chica, empezó a lamer su seno derecho y con una mano le acariciaba el otro. El segundo chico no perdió tiempo, le bajo las bragas a la chica, e introdujo un dedo en su intimidad. Ella no pudo evitarlo, pequeños gemidos salían de su boca y a ellos le provocan placer escucharla. Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el cuello, el de ojos aguamarina abrió la boca reluciendo sus grandes colmillos, los enterró en el frágil cuello color moka de la chica, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de aquella herida, el otro aprovecho y lamio las gotitas con gran disfrute.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana, los dos hombres gruñeron obviamente molestos, no habían podido terminar su pequeño banquete.

-Perdón.- murmuro Courtney sonrojada.

-No es tu culpa.-dijo Trent con una encantadora sonrisa apartándose del cuerpo de la castaña.

-Tsk, claro que lo es.-protesto Duncan aun abrazándola mientras lamia sus labios cubiertos por la tibia sangre.- Si ella no nos hubiera provocado entonces...-Un golpe en el estomago por parte de la fémina impidió seguir hablando

-Cállate.-

Trent solto una leve risa.- Aun si no nos hubiera provocado, nosotros hubiéramos comenzado a "comer".-el sonrojo de Courtney se hizo mas notable al escuchar las palabras de voz seductora del azabache. La sonrisa vampírica de Duncan apareció.

-Tienes razón.-convencido de las palabras de su compañero su la lengua helada exploraba cada rincón del cuello de su protegida.

-Duncan es mejor dejarla descansar.-comento inexpresivo, suspiro y una sonrisa traviesa relució su rostro.- esta noche vendremos a jugar de nuevo, mi doncella.-la tomo de la mano y deposito un leve beso en ella.-

-Hasta esta noche mi querida Courtney.- susurro acercándose a la ventana, subió al marco de esta y salto, un golpee seco se escucho. Sabia que estaba bien, una caída de siete metros no los mataría, no a ellos.

-Te hare pagar por ese golpe princesa.- mordió el lóbulo izquierdo de la chica.-pero será después, Descansa.-un beso inesperado por parte del Punk, Courtney correspondió el gesto, y la lengua de Duncan volvió hacer su aparición. A causa del oxigeno tan preciado para ella se separo.

Duncan realizo la misma operación que su compañero y salto por la ventana.

Miro la ventana, una sonrisa había cambiado su vida, desde que entraron a ella Trent y Duncan. Unos Vampiros Demasiado Sensuales, que en cualquier momento que desearan la harían suya y de nadie mas.

-Solo de ellos.- pensó, tocándose la marca de los colmillos en su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Hi~ nwn etto.. subiendo un nuevo fic 8D es la primera vez que escribo de vampiros y nose :3 me gusta la idea de vampiros calientes xDD, tambien mi primer intento de lemon eoeU si se que esta horrible, perdon -_-U. etto ¿por que manejo este triangulo amoroso y no un TxGxD? emm me sigue gustando el DxC xDD y el TxC se me hace muy tierno x3, si les gusto muchas gracias por leer :3 .<p>

P.D:ah tambien perdon por se muy corto este capi xwxU

"Momo Fowl Uchiha"


	2. Capitulo II: Obsesión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a**Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Nota:** Inspirado en la canción "Imitation Black"-Vocaloid (Kaito, Gakupo, Len).

**Advertencia:** DuncanxCourtneyxTrent :P !

* * *

><p><strong>Imitation Black<strong>

_**Obsesión**_

Hace apenas dos siglos, Duncan y Trent estaban en su plena adolescencia, en la verdadera, claro. Un vampiro desarrolla sus instintos en esta etapa, como en cualquier otro adolescente sufren un proceso en el que empiezan a formarse como adultos. Ellos pasaron ese proceso a excepción de que desarrollaron unos grandes colmillos, una fuerza sobrehumana y la típica necesidad de beber sangre.

Por supuesto, era un mito que necesitaba sangre diaria para su existencia; les bastaba un individuo al mes para esto. Así vivieron durante 200 años, cambiando de nombre, ciudad, país, después de todo si tienes apariencia de veinte años por mas de cincuenta años ¿Quien no soltaría el rumor de que tienes un pacto con el diablo?, ¿Que eres un mounstro? o ¿Un Vampiro? bueno el ultimo no seria considerado rumor claro esta.

Fue exactamente hace cuatro años que se establecieron en una pequeña ciudad de Canadá. Compraron un departamento, salían todas las noches a beber en un bar cercano, y una vez al mes se dedicaban a la caza del "Individuo Mensual Desafortunado" como solía decir Trent a sus victimas; siempre habían preferido la sangre de las mujeres puesto que era mucho mas tibia que la de los hombres, además que resultaba extraño hipnotizar a un hombre para que este se dejara morder el cuello y beber de el. Un escalofrió subía por la espalda de Duncan al no tener mas remedio que beber de un hombre.

Fue un día, cuando por primera vez se fijaron en la estresante vida de Walker Courtney, una chica universitaria que estudiaba la carrera de Derecho, tenia un carácter fuerte y mandón -según palabras del Punk- inteligente, perfeccionista, y sumamente estresada. Los dos hombres antes de que amaneciera la miraban correr de su apartamento hasta quien sabe donde, y dos horas después regresaba con al menos quince libros entre brazos -claro esto lo observaban desde su apartamento ubicado justo enfrente que el de la chica- , las pocas veces que no la veían apunto de sufrir un paro cardiaco a causa del estrés universitario, era cuando tenia una bebida alcohólica en la mano. Si señores, Courtney, la chica numero de la clase, era una alcohólica; era su manera de olvidarse de todo el mundo, por supuesto que hay otras maneras de olvidarse de todo. Un ejemplo, la marihuana; pero este no el caso de la chica de piel color moka.

Interesados en aquella vida tan peculiar. Una noche, justo en la noche del "Individuo mensual desafortunado" habían decidido convertirla en su victima. Ambos jóvenes sabían que frecuentaba el mismo bar, ahi su táctica invitarle una copa. Ella se hubiera negado rotundamente, si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos esa noche, ella no habría besado a Duncan ni dejado que Trent le metiera la mano y la manoseara debajo de la mini-falda que traía. Ellos no se percataron de en que momento la habían llevado a su departamento, ni en que momento la chica estaba semidesnuda mientras sus camisas estaban por todo el suelo junto con las bragas rojas de Courtney. Esa noche fue una locura ¡Y Ni siquiera fue necesario hipnotizarla!, habían bebido de ella, pero querían mas. Esa noche la "Princesa mandona" -apodo "cariñoso" por parte de Duncan- se convirtió en una maldita necesidad.

De esa noche ella no recuerda nada, solo un "Una copa para esta princesa" y una cama que compartió con dos hombres, que cuya anatomía estaba como para babear.

-Trent.- un susurro suplicante por parte de "La princesa Mandona", y el vampiro de cabello azabache la besaba apasionadamente, casi sin dejarla respirar. Duncan algo irritado aparto a su compañero y continúo con su acción posando sus grandes manos en el trasero de la mujer.

A trent le pareció divertido el ataque de celos que tenia Duncan, sin embargo lo dejaba fuera del juego y odiaba ser olvidado en aquel juego, así que abrazo por detrás a su amante besando su cuello provocando que suspirara los nombres de ambos.

A pesar de haber vivido dos siglos y un tanto de año más, Duncan y Trent no sabían que era "amar". Y confundiendo ese sentimiento por una obsesión hacia Courtney. Ella los amaba, a los dos, estaba segura y ellos también creían estarlo pero el sentimiento de excitación, deseo y pasión solo era una **IMITACION** del amor.

* * *

><p>Hola trayendo para los lectores el segundo capi :3 gracias por lo que me dejaron reviews, nee perdon por hacer tan corto esta capi, denuevo -_- es que asi siento que esta muy completo xDU.<p>

Gracias por leer

"Momo Fowl Uchiha"


	3. Capitulo III:Eligeme

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a**Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Nota:** Inspirado en la canción "Imitation Black"-Vocaloid (Kaito, Gakupo, Len).

**Advertencia:** DuncanxCourtneyxTrent :P !

* * *

><p><strong>Imitation Black<strong>

_**Eligeme**_

Cuando alguien tiene una pareja sentimental, en algunos casos las parejas son demasiadas celosas, al punto de llegar a ser posesivas. Duncan reconocía que era un celoso, cuando, Trent era el primero en besar a cosquilleo bajaba a su estomago y esto le molestaba demasiado.

Trent en cambio era todo lo contrario no parecía tener celos, y si los tenia lo ocultaba demasiado bien.

Mientras los días pasaban, las noches con esos dos vampiros eran demasiado calientes, pero en su mente se formulaba una pregunta... ¿Esa bien hacer esto?; Y es que su ética y valores le decían que no estaba bien acostarse con dos tipos al mismo tiempo ¡Todos los días! Y por otra parte, la parte de sus emociones le decía que todo iba bien.

-¿Duncan?- una sombra se movió rápidamente entre la oscuridad del cuarto de la morena hasta sentir una leve respiración sombre su hombro izquierdo.

-Hmp.-

-Si, eres tú.- susurro apartando las sabanas de su cuerpo, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¡Hey! princesa.- empezó hablar con tono seductor.- Esta noche serás solo para mi.-una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo sobre sus pálidos labios.

-P-pero y ¿Trent?-la sonrisa se deformo en una mueca de desagrado- Tsk, ¿es crees que no te puedo llenar yo?

-¡Idiota!- una almohada se impacto en la cara del vampiro.

-Agresiva.- replico fulminándola con su mirada aguamarina.- Trent esta ocupado, no se en que, si que es me pensabas preguntar.- estiro un poco sus brazos y se tiro a la cama.

-ya veo.-

-hmp...pero así es mejor, hoy "jugaremos" solo tu y yo _princesa_.- ronroneo lo ultimo acariciando las piernas de la joven.

Un escalofrió bajo por su espalda y trago un poco de su propia saliva-D-Duncan.-

-Calla- se levanto, tomando del mentón a la chica para besarla, a lo que ella le correspondió la acción lengua de Duncan delineo los gruesos labios de Courtney, que de inmediato abrió la boca dejando entrar la deliciosa y adictiva lengua de su amante.

Lentamente la acostó en la cama, y los cabellos castaños de ella se esparcieron por toda la almohada. Sin dejar de besarla el "joven" vampiro mordió el labio inferior de su princesa, haciendo que este empezara a sangrar, un leve gemido emitió la morena, a lo que el le respondió lamiendo su labio ensangrentado.

-¡Oh Duncan! ¿¡Ya has empezado! ¡Que descortés eres!- una tercera voz interrumpió la concentración del nombrado y volteo a ver la silueta recargada en la pared de Trent.

-Tsk, molestas... ¡largarte!-dijo un Duncan molesto y una leve risa inundo el lugar proveniente del azabache.-

-Mierda.- se quito de encima de chica, quien se encontraba sonrojada diciendo un apenas audible "perdón" dirigido al recién llegado, que Duncan logro oír. Un gruñido emitió la garganta de este, se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto y salto.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto confundida por la actitud del muchacho con perforaciones en la cara. El azabache sonrió.

-Tiene un ataque de celos.- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron levemente.

-¿Celos?-

-Así es.-dijo Trent caminando a la cama. Al estar junto a su amante el vampiro se acerco al oído de la joven acompañante.- Es hora de que escojas mi querida doncella.

-¿Escoger? ¿A que te refieres?-sus labios temblaron a sabiendas a que se refería.

-Duncan o Yo.-la voz tranquila de Trent resonaba en la cabeza de la morena repitiendo lo último pronunciado.-

-Tu eliges mi doncella- deposito un corto beso en sus labios aun temblorosos y sangrantes.- Te amo.- Courtney giro levemente la cabeza a la dirección de la ventana donde el vampiro de ojos verdes se despedía con la mano y saltaba de esta.

-¡Estúpido!-un vaso se estrecho en la pared justo al entrar en el departamento.

-¡Ja! Duncan deja de comportarte como un niño inmaduro, tienes mas de doscientos años.- sonrió educadamente el joven recién llegado

-¡Cállate! ¡Es mía! ¿Lo Has Oído bien? ¡La princesa es mía!- Grito furioso mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-No lo es, ella no ha decidido.- dijo Trent manteniendo la calma, aunque muy dentro de el, solo quería darle un buen puñetazo en la cara al vampiro de enfrente y gritarle "¡Idiota!, ¡búscate a otra!, ¡Courtney Es solo mía!"

-Me eligiera a mi, no lo dudes.-una sonrisa arrogante relució en la pálida cara del muchacho.

-¿Por que estas tan seguro?- Y por un momento Trent admiro en el rostro de Duncan un nerviosismo, que hubiera dudado, si no lo hubiera visto.

* * *

><p>¡Holaaaa! lectores de este pequeño FanFic :D, les tengo una noticia...el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo, ¿Por que? porque si lo hago mas largo nunca lo terminare LOL. Y ademas todo lo bueno (o no tan feo) tiene que terminar antes de que se vuelva aburrido :)U. Apartando eso ¿Que les parecio? Un leve enfrentamiento Duncan y Trent que me encanto xD.<p>

Bueno Gracias por leer :3 ¿Comentarios?.

"Momo Fowl Uchiha"


	4. Capitulo IV:Fin

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a**Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Nota:** Inspirado en la canción "Imitation Black"-Vocaloid (Kaito, Gakupo, Len).

**Advertencia:** DuncanxCourtneyxTrent O:

* * *

><p><strong>Imitation Black<strong>

_**Final**_

-Es blanco...- Normalmente las oraciones de nuestra protagonista son: _coherentes _e_ inteligentes_, sabe en que momento aplicarlas, es mas podríamos decir que Courtney tiene el _don de las palabras_.

-El techo...es blanco.- Claro, cuando no esta pasada de copas...

Hace más de media la señorita estirada, se encontraba boca arriba desde que su sistema motriz le traiciono, tropezando así con su propio pie. Y aprovechando esa situación se puso a analizar y llego a la conclusión de que el techo de su departamento era _blanco._

El ruido de su estomago pidiendo algo de comida, la saco de su tan orgullosa conclusión.

-Comida...hmp.- ¿Que era eso? ¿Una oración? ¿"Hmp" era una palabra?, el alcohol le quitaba neuronas, razono la parte que no estaba dormida por la cerveza. Coloco una mano sobre su frente, frunció el seño, mañana le daría una buena resaca. Se levanto como pudo del frio piso, en este momento su estado de tenia que estar mejor, pensaba antes de volver a caer sobre su trasero.

-Mierda.- murmuro, en su mente se imagino a un Duncan diciendo "Con ese trasero tan grande, seguro no te dolió aun Trent preocupado, para después, poner una mano en su trasero y acariciarlo para suavizar el golpe. Sonrió melancólica.

-Pervertida.- se reprimió.

-Ten mas cuidado ¡Estúpida!-Grito muy enojada una señora, que fue empujada por Courtney mientras caminaba distraída.

-Hmp.- ¿Es que su cerebro no reproducía algo mas, que no fuera esa inexistente palabra?

Desde de levantarse del suelo -que por cierto resultaba casi una misión suicida-, busco algo comestible en su cocina, ¡Oh que lindo! había olvidado hacer las comprar; y viéndose obligada por el gruñido de su estomago, tomo las llaves y salió.

A pesar de estar alcoholizada en ese momento, Courtney sabia donde se encontraba, se consideraba a ella misma GPS súper avanzado. Una sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro.

-Jah.-

-Tienes que elegir uno de los dos...-Su mirada se desvió al proveniente de esa voz. Una madre con su pequeña hija, quien intentaba de calmar a la niña que chillaba a todo volumen por no poder tener los dos sabores de helados que ella quería.

-Elegir.-la palabra retumbo en su cabeza, ¿Duncan o Trent? ¿Por era tan difícil? El quejido de su estomago dejo de sonar y sin pensarlo empezó a correr de nuevo a su departamento. ¡Joder! ¿Le tenia tanto miedo a escoger a uno? o ¿A lastimar a Duncan o Trent?

-Joder.-repito la palabra y cruzo una calle sin fijarse si el cruce de era de los peatones o del los automóviles.

Una luz se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia nuestra castaña, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la luz golpeo su costado derecho, rompiendo tres costillas, una de ella perforando el pulmón, suficiente para que la respiración le empezara a dificultar, la visión se hiciera borrosa.

Estoy cansada, necesito dormir. El cerebro de la chica empezó apagar una por una funciones vitales, ordenando a la chica dormir.

La gente se movía curiosa alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, esperado a la ambulancia que recién acaba de llamar el que la había atropellado

-E-esta muerta-tartamudeo el acusado, nadie le respondió, ¡Oh genial! ¿No acaba de hablar de estos accidentes en la reunión de AA? Estaba metido en grandes problemas. Oh claro que lo estaba, pero el solo se imaginaba las broncas que le darían los policías y tal ves los familiares de la chica. Nunca de dos vampiros, celosos, agresivos, vengativos, con grandes y filosos colmillos. Siento lastima por nuestro tercer involucrado...

Varias ramos de flores, se sentía la tristeza y el olor de la tierra recién removida y algo abultada, en ese preciso lugar, estaba enterrada a diez metros bajo tierra se encontraba

-Walker Courtney, Excelente Hija, Estupenda nieta, Sobresaliente Estudiante...Olvidaron escribir "Y un bien dotado cuerpo".- soltó Duncan, terminando de leer la lapida de Courtney, a lo que recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Trent.

-Cállate.- siseo molesto, recibiendo una mirada fulmínate del chico de los pircings, mas obedeció. Se quedaron en silencio mirando la tumba, como si esperaran que algo se levantara entre toda esa tierra, y ese algo, fuera Courtney.

-Debemos dejarla descansar.-le dirigió una sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza indicando la dirección de la salida.

-Si, tienes razón.-Duncan le devolvió la sonrisa.- Ella no era como nosotros.-

-Aunque hubiera escogido a uno de los dos, tarde o temprano este hubiera sido su destino.- completo Trent, un consuelo algo seco diría yo. Observaron por última vez el lugar de descanso de la chica castaña.

Se retiraron en silencio, cubiertos por una espesa neblina, hasta perderse entre ella. Al día siguiente el velador del cementerio, había descubierto dos rosas blancas con una pequeña salpicadura de sangre, en una tumba, aparentemente nueva, que pertenecía al nombre: _Walker Courtney._

_Fin_

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? ¿Bueno U Horrible?, ¿Esperaban que matara a Courtney? xD!, ¿o fue algo inesperado? owo. Espero que les haya gustado este emm ¿Amargo? final xD. La razon por la cual Courtney murio, es que en el video de "Imitation Black" tengo entendido de Kaito y Gakupo mataron a Len...o se suicido (asi yo entendi xDU) y por eso no queria alejarme mucho de ese final -ademas ya tenia planeado hacerlo ¬w¬U-, tambien existe una como secuela -creo- de ese video! pero yo no la piendo hacer ¬o¬, mi inpiracion vuela y viene como para realizarla xD. En fin<p>

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer :). Sean Felices!

P.d: Primer Fic largo que termino! wiii xD . ADIOS!


End file.
